Endlessly In Love
by Maaya-Neyha
Summary: Bella Swan critiques books while Alice Hale has creations for the runway. Rosalie Hale is playing the field alongside Emmett Cullen who rocks the party scene. Jasper Swan fixes life issues and Edward Cullen is waiting to be discovered under all the mess.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back and I'm...bad! This is my second series of Fan fiction and I have actually uploaded it two days before my GCSE which is actually really bad but I had a bout of inspiration. I also have a few more ideas coming your way but they will be coming after a few weeks :P Please read and review this story and I hope I still have fans from my previous stories, because you know how much I love you guys! Also, the plot is not planned **_**at all – **_**so I may turn it around completely in the next chapter, you never know. This one is an introduction, introducing you to the first key characters and we'll go on from there. Note: this is a completely different style from my other story, so yeah. Thanks, Maaya Lutz. **

The rain thrashed down mercilessly on the eroded buildings, the fancy cars and the busy people of New York. Office workers walked briskly, shielding themselves from the unusual precipitation with large folders or fancy handbags. The buses splashed anyone and everyone in their path as they paraded down the commercial area which was full of shops, cafes and the occasional bars which were closed during the daytime.

I reluctantly covered my long brown hair with my laptop case, cursing the weather for putting my beloved laptop at risk. My heels clattered with the grey pave stones in harmony with the shoes of other women walking around me. The rain increased in tempo as did my anger and speed. I squinted through my eyes and was marginally pleased that a bus was approaching the stop just a few metres down on the opposite street. I stumbled across the slippery road, alive due to the mercy of some rare considerate driver who braked just in time for me to get to the other side and fly into the crowded bus. My sloppy mood was further uplifted as my best friend also happened to be clinging to the silver pole next to mine.

Alice Hale looked up with bright blue eyes despite the dull weather and flashed me a pearly smile. Although, only standing at less than five feet, she had the energy to make up for her height. Her short, spiky, black hair framed like a halo around her sharp but angelic face, looking perfect as it always did.

"Hey Bella!" Alice greeted me as the bus swerved around a corner, sending us all to the right.

"Hi Alice, why so late home from work?" I asked curiously – Alice was the type of person who had fixed working hours; she was never believed in anything called overtime, in contrast to me, who never went home when i was supposed to.

Her face scrunched into a ball of distaste as she grimaced; this only meant one thing – her evil boss Jessica Stanley, who was determined to bring New York Fashion House along with everyone else who worked there.

"Jessica decided that she wants all the prototype dresses in tomorrow, instead of next week" Alice replied over the noise of the bus.

"Why?"

Another scowl, "Because she felt like it." Alice made air quotes.

I grimaced with her, to show that I understood – my own boss was just as malevolent as hers. Lauren Mallory seemed to have deluded herself into thinking that the world revolved around looks, even though working in a publishing house had nothing to do with that. She would strut through the corridor everyday swaying her hips and tossing her corn silk hair all around. Despite her looks, we all knew she wasn't here for her talent or abilities; she was here on favours from Tyler Crowley, the owner of New York Publishers. Tyler Crowley was even more sex crazed than we thought he was.

"Lauren giving you more grief?" Alice asked with a concerned look; we both knew how volatile the work environment was.

I laughed, shaking my head and then looking out of the disgustingly foggy windows to see how far we had got, "No she seemed to have forgotten my existence today."

The bus remained overpopulated throughout our journey, with more and more people climbing on, and pressing themselves into the dough of passengers. The rain had not halted even as Alice and I descended the bus, along with what seemed like everyone else. The entire bus just _had _to get off at the same stop as us. Our area was uncommonly peaceful in comparison to the rest of cosmopolitan New York. We shared a quaint little apartment in a nice neighbourhood, with mostly families and the elderly residing – Alice and I were not the type to parade across the hallway at two thirty in the morning to join a frat party or anything. I suppose you finally grow up when you hit twenty three years of age.

We rushed into the comfort of our humble abode, which in my opinion was not so humble; Alice's thirst for designing and renovating lead to the extravagant flat, and her high amount of disposable income in addition. As you enter, there was a large kitchen and living room joined together with every room having cream coloured walls. There were two three seating black leather sofas and a dark brown wooden coffee table with side tables to match. The wall was covered with old painting Alice's mother had given to her and a large plasma screen television with speakers in all four corners of the room. The kitchen had a few wooden cupboards and shiny and unfortunately seldom used worktops. There were two large bedrooms, each one en-suite since Alice spent the majority of her time in the bathroom beautifying herself although she doesn't need to. We both head out to work at the same time, at eight am, so we both need the bathroom at the same time. My room is simple; a wardrobe, a bookshelf full of my own books as well as the ones from the publishing house and a of course, a bed. Alice had tried on numerous occasions to enhance my room, but really, all I do is sleep there. Alice's room, however, is another story. Don't get me started on her _clothes. _

Hurriedly, I charged to my room, to change out of my damp and irritating work clothes and to check if my computer was still alive. Thankfully, the sixty dollar bag had proved itself worthy and protected my electronic. Alice was already lounging on the sofa with two cups of deliciously inviting cups of steamy hot chocolate and _America's Next Top Model _running on the television.

"Thanks!" I said with gratification; Alice knew me better than I did myself.

The rain had ceased to calm and only pounded down harder as Alice looked out of the large window wistfully and I snuggled deeper into the couch blanket.

"I want Jasper" She pouted.

"If you want to drown and float away, then be my guest" I retorted while gesturing to the storm brewing outside.

Jasper Swan was Alice's boyfriend and my brother. The two had instantly connected as they collided with each other in my bedroom while I was taking a shower – yes, the meeting couldn't have been more awkward. I came out looking like a drowned cat in my nightdress and screamed and whooped and hugged Jasper with delight after not seeing him for nearly a year as he lived in Forks, Washington our hometown. He scooped me up, his shaggy blonde hair unkempt as always and his blue eyes alight with elation. It was comical how different we looked; I had neither the blond hair nor blue eyes which belonged to my mother, Renee. Instead, I was blessed with the most boring large brown eyes and the generic brown hair and slender figure. After introducing my brother Jasper, Alice's face which was shrivelled with jealousy, smoothened out into clear admiration. And ever since, they've been inseparable. Well, apart from now.

"Can't he come over?" Alice whined.

Jasper now lived half an hour car's drive away from us, working as a psychologist. Apparently, Forks had lost the little charm it had as well as its demand for psychologists and New York seemed like the next best thing.

"No, he'll just have to seek solace in his solitude" I explained.

"Seriously, Bella, speak English, don't recite me James Bond movie names!" Alice snapped.

I bit my lip from laughing; it _really _wasn't my fault that Alice had such a modern vocabulary, but being an editor at America's largest publishing house does that to you. And Alice has been my friend since the start of college, so I didn't mind her bullying me like that.

We settled on watching a chick flick with two large bottles of soft drinks and a huge bowl of popcorn. Just as Katherine Heigl was trying on one of her twenty seven dresses, the doorbell rang.

"Who is disturbing us at such an ungodly hour?" I asked nobody in particular.

"Maybe it's Jasper" Alice said hopefully.

I made a face, "He loves you; he's not insane" I countered.

The door swung open, revealing a drenched, tearful and heartbroken Rosalie.

"Rose?" Alice and I choked out after simply staring at her for a whole minute.

"Who else do you think I am?" She sobbed as she stumbled in and onto the sofa. Even in such a state, she hadn't lost her wit, but then again that was her only ally, apart from her breathtaking appearance. Rosalie Hale was Alice's sister, yet she looked nothing like her. Long blonde hair cascaded down her curvaceous body, shining at every opportunity, her eyes twinkled with mischievousness alternating between green and blue. Her teeth were bleaching white and basically, she made every girl's self esteem fall right through the floor, including mine.

"He...dumped...me!" Rosalie hiccupped. I brought her a change of dry, clean clothes and a cup of hot chocolate and took this as my cue to leave; I didn't want to intrude on their sibling moment.

"Stay Bella, please" Rose begged sheepishly.

I froze mid step, my foot suspended awkwardly in the air and my jaw hung open with the sheer surprise. As far as I knew, Rosalie Hale loathed me, and the only reason we retained any civility was because of Alice. Rosalie was not someone I could relate to, or even sympathise with, so why did she want my comfort? The last time I got dumped, was in my first year of college, by someone frat boy and to be honest, I was glad he did. I shot Alice a frantic look, seeking permission with my eyes. My best friend nodded in a daze, unsure where this was going herself.

"Okay. I'm sorry about all this mess" I patted her back and gently prised off her soaking, but designer jacket.

"Don't be, I'm the one who should be sorry for barging in like this with my own problems" Rosalie objected in a hoarse voice.

Alice and I consoled her vehemently and made it very clear there was no problem with her being here. Eventually, we resumed our oestrogen filled movie and even cracked a smile when Katherine Heigl finally got together with her Malcolm Doyle.

It was nearing eleven pm and Jasper had already called Alice and I over fifteen times during the course of the night, checking if we were okay and Rosalie looked quite comfortable lazing around on the sofa.

"Do you mind if I hit the couch tonight?" She asked, looking embarrassed.

"No, no! Come on, you can share my bed with me" Alice insisted and dragged her beautiful sister towards her room.

However, Alice suddenly gasped and let go of Rosalie's hand and looked at her with a guilty expression.

"Don't tell me, early start tomorrow" The stunning blonde guessed.

Alice nodded with chagrin, her spiky hair floating around her, "Very early"

I took an audible gulp, weighing my options out and trying to remember how to be a hospitable hostess. "Rose, you can take the other side of my bed, I have enough room" I offered while the ever red hue tainted my cheeks. I had never spoken so many words to her and she had never looked at me in a polite way – our air usually held tangible tension which only increased every time Rosalie glared at me.

For the first time, her expression was soft, and one of appreciation. Her eyes were alight and she walked across the small room to hug me tightly. "Thank you so much" she breathed.

I smiled back tentatively, still gauging her reaction as well as feeling elated that we had finally got rid of our differences, or well, I hoped.

I lay uncomfortably in my bed, rigid due to the unusual company and self consciousness. My back ached with lying in the same position for over an hour and I sighed in resignation.

"Sorry" A whisper came from the darkness.

"It's okay" I reassured Rose, surprised she was still awake too.

"Can't sleep?" I asked, feeling silly for even asking the obvious question.

"Mm-hmm"

"Tell me about this Royce" I asked suddenly, surprised at my own bluntness and curiosity.

Rosalie cleared her throat, seeming eager to begin to tell someone of her heartbreaking story, although I wouldn't call it heartbreaking, since Rosalie has gone through it so many times, that it should be regular procedure.

"Well, this was the longest relationship I've ever had, lasting around three months. Things were going great and I thought that I might actually get something out of this relationship. However, about two months ago, I saw this man-" She turned to look at me pleadingly, for me to try and understand her situation and I nodded "-I have no idea who he is, or what he looks like, in detail, but I just couldn't get him out of my head. Just looking at him from a distance was so amazing; I can't even imagine him up close. So, I started sharing my irritation with Royce, who simply got jealous and then broke off our relationship" Rosalie concluded.

Wow. I never expected her to be one for fate, destiny, kismet or following the heart. She always exhibited actions which were solely based on the requirements of her body. I suddenly found an unearthed awe for this bizarrely gorgeous woman.

"Wow, Rosalie. That's really something. I hope you find this mystery man" I said fervently.

She flashed me a dazzling smile and spoke again, "You know Bella, I know you think I hate you, but the truth is, that I don't. I think you're a great person who is a better friend than most of my friends. I'm so glad we've been able to start on a better note" Her words were stilted with chagrin but each word was sincere.

I was taken aback; those words from her certainly meant something.

"I'm just as happy" I replied.

I drifted off into unconsciousness, wishing I knew who my mystery man was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyya everyone! This is another chapter where I introduce Jasper and another little part of the story. Sorry, my updates are infrequent; I happen to have the biggest exam of my short lived life tomorrow, but I thought I'd give you another filling. Your two other favourite characters will be coming soon - patience is a virtue ;] So please leave a review and tell me how you think the developing chapters are going. Lots of huggies, Maaya. **

**Chapter Two**

The following week brought better weather, rejuvenating our dreary lives by gracing us with warm sunshine, a light breeze and the occasional patch of blue sky. The elation of people was obvious; there was a bounce in everyone's step, people were friendlier and the skirts became shorter. However, this made Lauren Mallory all the more malicious. Her fish blue eyes would narrow into slits as she threw accusations with her orbs. The piles of sheets, manuscripts and editorials only increased on my desk as each day passed. As soon as I would hand in one piece of work to Mr. Crowley, another folder of sheets would automatically appear, alongside a smug looking Lauren.

"I want this in by tomorrow – no excuses!" She ordered, placing one bony hand on her hip while the other flung the papers at me.

"I already have six other assignments, so I'll give that in by Friday" I reasoned.

Lauren's jaw hardened and she looked up with a pompous expression, "Fine, then expect your termination letter that day too"

I looked up at her slowly, trying to see if she was serious. Her face was determined and a smirk slowly crept across her face. With such attitude, I wouldn't have minded a termination; however I needed another job to replace this one with.

"Okay, tomorrow it is" I agreed while making all the contingency plans in my head.

She smiled at me and then strutted away.

I sat on my black leather seat and fumed for a few minutes, yelling profanities at my line manager in my head. I furiously smashed the letters on the keyboard, completing my task while thinking of my alcohol supply at home; today I would, for the first time, drink due to work stress, just like the top business managers in movies did. It really was a shame I wasn't some rich, successful businesswoman.

The shrill ring of my telephone jerked me out of my wild imagination, causing me gasp loudly and the scramble for the old fashioned corded phone on the opposite side of my desk.

"Hello, Miss Swan, NY Publishing House" I answered formally, sounding a little breathless.

A silvery chuckle came from across the line, and I recognised Alice immediately, "This is Miss Hale, I'd like to book an appointment with you at Starbucks Coffee Shop on 1st Avenue at 4.30pm regarding Miss R. Hale" Alice replied in the same business tone she used on her customers.

"Rosalie wants to meet up for coffee?" I asked.

"Yes, she said it was urgent, kind of" Alice replied.

I agreed that I would meet them there; I needed to get out of this place anyway, and start job hunting in the process. I considered informing the tribunals about Lauren's vicious behaviour – maybe I'd earn compensation money and take a tour around the world. Unfortunately, my logical and pessimistic side argued, _fat chance. _

I bustled into the always busy Starbucks and ordered my regular Frappicino with extra cream and caramel. I spotted Rosalie nestled into a deep purple sofa in her work clothes as well. She was the owner of a garage across town which was famous for its female mechanics. She looked up and waved me over. Ever since the night at hour apartment, Rosalie and I had bonded strangely, surprising Alice who was dead set on us, remaining eternal enemies.

"Hey Rose" I called as Alice also trotted towards us, carrying a large Chanel bag and a latte.

"Hey Bella, Alice" She nodded and spread the newspaper wide on the coffee table.

Rosalie didn't waste any time in fumbling about and got straight to the point.

Alice and I looked at each other and laughed loudly.

"Hey! I came to tell you that we're joining a club" She announced.

I stopped my tittering at once and turned to glare at her.

"What club, and why?"

Rosalie hesitated and then spoke, "Well, it isn't really a club per se, it's actually...speed dating"

My eyes widened, spanning out like saucers as I took in her words. Just because I was sexually deprived at the moment, it did not mean that I had to join a group of weirdoes!

"No way...No way" I repeated, while Alice looked unaffected, seeing as she already had a boyfriend who was also secretly planning to propose to her quite soon.

"Too bad, I already signed us up. By the way the fees were quite hefty, so you can't back out" Rose smirked.

"I'll come too! I've always wanted to see how speed dating works. I'll be there for moral support Bella. Wait, I have Jasper...never mind" Alice failed to comfort me.

I grimaced deeply; I did not need my friends running my love life for me. However, it may be a good idea since I did need something to divert my attention from the work situation.

"Fine., I'll do it" I sighed in defeat and sipped away at my Frappicino, staring at the smug faces of Rosalie and Alice.

Over the next few weeks, I concentrated on my assignments and then threw them at Lauren's face, figuratively, of course and then continued to complete the work she gave to me. Alice helped me find a new job, preferably in the rival Brooklyn Publishing House, so I could get out of my own personal hell, but so far, there was no progress.

"Look, Isabella, you're not working like I want you to. Concentrate on the quality, not the quantity" Lauren said to me one morning in her ever irritating nasal voice.

"Look, Lauren, I'm doing my best – it's not my fault you're heartlessly ordering me to do three times as much work I'm getting paid for." I retorted, feeling a sense of high at my pitiful rebellion.

The scornful blonde tossed her hair behind her neck and walked off, as if challenging me to do something about it. Well maybe I will.

To make matters worse, our first speed-dating session was fast approaching; I spent, on average twenty minutes a day fretting over the kind of people I may meet – perverts, hippies, losers, nerds, the socially retarded. This list could go on.

It was three in the afternoon on a Saturday and I was curled up on the sofa, concluding my review on a fictitious story about a crazed woman who had resorted to necrophilia. It was horrific and entertaining at the same time, but I couldn't help but think that the author had personal experience in the subject – it was so _vivid. _Or maybe it was her talent to conjure up such realistic settings.

My seldom used mobile phone buzzed away on the coffee table, nearing the edge each time it vibrated. The sound was ironically, louder than my actual ringtone. I leapt off the sofa and gripped the small electronic in my hand, wanting to know who would call me at such a serene moment.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bella, I'm going to do it!" My brother yelled down the line.

"Do what? I really don't need to know about your private life, thanks" I warned him.

He chuckled, his laughter reminding me of Charlie, my fathers' laughter when we were younger.

"Bella, I'm going to propose to Alice" He said calmly, his voice laced with some unusual tension; surely he must know Alice would never reject him.

"Finally. Did you get the ring?" I asked, unsurprised.

"Yeah...about that, can you help me pick one?" He asked hesitantly, I could literally feel his blush across the phone, similar to mine.

I laughed loudly, and readily agreed before arranging to meet at the Tiffany's on Fourth Avenue.

"Thanks Bella, you're the best, really" Jasper said and then hung up.

Luckily, Alice was not at home, since she reluctantly worked two hours at the Fashion House as her boss Jessica had made it mandatory after moving this season's issue deadline date to three months earlier. When Alice told me, I laughed evilly at her expense for a full five minutes, trying to envision my friend working on a _weekend. _

I donned my favourite navy denim jeans, an informal trench coat, some black leather, but not rocker boots and my all time green scarf and made my way to the jeweller's. The wind nipped at the bare parts of my body, being my face and hands. Perhaps I should have bought the leather gloves Alice insisted on; sometime the pixie is actually right.

Jasper stood at the entrance of the grandiose shop, stuffed inside a trench coat of his own on top of navy jeans and a blue scarf. His hair was wild as always, and a faint tinge of red lined the skin about his high cheekbones.

"Hey, thank you so much for doing this!" Jasper said while hugging my heavily clad figure.

"It's okay, what are sisters for? And by the way, stop trying to dress like me" I replied, while gesturing to our very similar attire.

He laughed deeply while leading me inside the toasty building.

I took in the view, awed by the amount of money it was all worth. Each and every item was unique in design and structure. The halogen lights allowed the crystals and diamonds to glitter in their glory, making them look all the more special and valuable.

"Are you sure you have the funds?" I muttered to my brother as I caught sight of a price tag.

Jasper rolled his eyes and said, "Of course! I'll buy you one as well" He grinned and pointed to the beautiful bracelets, while placing a hand on his heart.

"Thanks, but no thanks" I declined his offer.

We arrived in the far left hand side corner of the vast collection, to stand in front of the rings. Each and every one was stunning in its own way; however, Alice wasn't one to simply _pick one up. _Most of them were silver, but a few gold ones were dotted in the display, with ornate designs carved onto them or a delicate diamond. Jasper stood there, his eyebrows mashed together in concentration as he mentally compared two of the potential rings. Finally, he sighed loudly and let me shortlist them. One was a thick silver band with small stones building up to the largest and distinct one while the other had a medium sized shiny band which was also silver. There was a luminous ostentatious diamond nestled comfortably on the peak, where it would flaunt itself on Alice's finger.

"The second one" I decided, quite confidently, too.

"Sure?" Jasper confirmed.

I nodded profusely, "I know Alice and I know this is just like her. And besides, women know what other women like" I said, smugly.

My brother scratched his head awkwardly after nodding and then went to the counter.

A small blue velvety box slipped itself into the breast pocket of Jasper's coat as we briskly walked along the wide pavements of New York. The wind swirled around us causing everybody's hair to dance around them like hurricanes. My hands were safely tucked in my large coat pockets and my mouth was sheathed by my favourite green scarf. After much running, toppling and laughing, we boarded the haven of a bus.

"So, I heard about the speed-dating thing you have tomorrow" Jasper started while I instantly blushed bright red. Hopefully he would it write off due to the weather.

I smiled at him sheepishly, "Rosalie is guilty"

He nodded calmly; he knew was Rosalie was like, and his pursed lips were proof he didn't like the idea of this.

"O...k. Just, be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you. And I hope you know that if _anything _goes wrong, you must tell me" He said carefully and then patted my head.

"Thanks, Jazz. You mean the world to me as weird as that sounds, coming from your sister" I replied feeling a little strange at being _so _nice to my sibling.

"Okay, enough courteousness, and take care" Jasper ordered after I descended at my stop.

I smirked and then mock saluted him.

"Wish me luck, I'm going in"

"Going where?" I asked.

"To her work, to propose in public" Jasper grinned

My eyes widened in recognition, "You'll need it!"

And then I wondered when my soul mate would propose to me.

-**Leave a review? Thankiees :]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

To nobody's surprise, Alice stayed the night at Jasper's, but not before screaming her elation down the phone at me. All I said in reply was, "I hope you liked the ring; it took us ages to choose it." Unfortunately, this brought another round of anger and annoyance from Alice, but I was soon forgiven as everything had turned out well in the end.

Rosalie had decided to stay over the night, to keep me company as we drank away our sobriety in happiness of Alice's engagement although she was not present. It only gave us reason to drink her share of the alcohol too. Mostly, it was the scheduled Alcoholic's Night I had planned thanks to horrid Mallory. Rosalie just needs an excuse to drink.

Today was the dreaded day of speed-dating. I had tossed and turned all night, thinking of all the disastrous outcomes of the day; I came up with one hundred and twelve. In the morning, I fussed over my clothing, while Rosalie stepped out of her sister's room looking effortlessly graceful in a dark blue high neck and black jeans. In the end, I decided to go for the chic look in which I included fitted dark wash jeans, a navy and white striped blouse and a dark blue open sweater. Oh well, if I looked like a total loser, too bad.

"Calm down Bella, it's not a life or death situation. And plus, there might not even be anyone good looking there." Rose comforted me while I hyperventilated in the car park.

Slowly, I walked towards the building, which was actually a coffee shop specially made for these types of things. There was a large coffee table in the centre with many comfortable looking sofas encircling it, most of which, were occupied. Rosalie pushed open the door, and glided through, like a goddess, with me, resembling a limp dog, trailing behind.

A middle aged woman, with sleek, straight black hair and luminous skin greeted us with open arms. Her smiled consisted of bright white, uniformed teeth and her eyes were warm, "Hello, I'm Emily"

"Hello, I'm Rosalie and this is Bella" Rose introduced us.

Emily nodded and delicately hugged us before leading us to the group of people who were conversing freely amongst each other.

"Alright folks, we're ready to begin" Emily announced, and promptly, a tall man with long black hair and coppery skin arose from his seat and stood beside her, intertwining his fingers with her. He also had dark eyes and teeth which contrasted greatly with his skin. I heard his name was Sam.

"The rules of this activity are: you have five minutes with each person, you must be polite at all times, if you have been declined, please accept it graciously and do not be pushy. And of course, make some dates!" Emily said happily, looking a little cheesy.

There was a rumble of compliance and people dispersed immediately. Suddenly, a large warm hand caught me by the shoulder, and turned me around.

"Hi, I'm Jacob" The large man introduced himself. He looked just like Sam, but younger and better looking; his skin was smoother, and reddish brown, and his teeth were brighter too. His black hair was cropped and spiking in all directions, unlike Sam's whose hair was too long to do that.

"Hi, I'm Bella"

"What brings you here?" He asked.

"My friend" I sighed, and pointed to Rosalie who was half heartedly talking to some boy with blue eyes and light blond hair.

Jacob stared at Rosalie for a long time, undoubtedly taken aback by her beauty. I laughed at his expression after being used to the Hale sisters, this was extremely normal.

"Sorry about that." He apologised, sheepishly.

I shrugged it off.

"Maybe I'll see you around?" He asked.

"Sure" I agreed, despite his outrageous size, he didn't look like a bad person.

Suddenly, a huge gush of cold air whooshed though the door, allowing bitter wind to cool down the perfect temperature of the coffee shop. I felt a little irked at whoever disturbed the ideal conditions.

However, my anger melted away like ice cream on a blistering day.

There stood, the two most handsome and flawless people I had ever laid my eyes on. Everything around me faded away for that one small second, and all I knew about, was the Adonis and his bodyguard in front of me.

He was tall, muscled, but not lanky. His hair was tousled, giving the illusion of sex hair, but much sexier. Two bright emerald eyes looked around the room, analysing it. He had pale alabaster skin, which looked as smooth as silk and incredibly inviting. Sharp, defined features dominated his divine face with his full lips set in front of his perfect white teeth. He was dressed in pale blue jeans, hanging dangerously low on his hips and a dark coloured shirt and a leather jacket with white sneakers.

His counterpart, who looked more of the leader, was large to say the least. Large muscles ripped of out of his clothes, and his shirt clung to him perfectly, illuminating his immensely well built body. He was pale too, but his hair was medium brown and slightly curly, with the lights reflecting off it. He was taller than the Adonis but not more beautiful since his eyes weren't the same apple shade, instead, they were a sapphire blue. He was wearing a white shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows and pale blue jeans, also sitting just below his toned stomach.

Wow.

Everyone stopped their banter and turned to ogle at the latecomers. Many of the women wanted to rush to them straight away, but the beauty overwhelmed them just as it did to me. Rosalie walked towards me looking dazed – and Rosalie does _not _get dazed by anything. This must be something.

The larger one muttered something to the Greek god who in return smirked at him. They shared an apprehensive look and proceeded forward, smiling politely at everyone. Emily gave them the same rules quite comfortably, without becoming dazzled at all; she only had eyes for Sam. They nodded and ambled around.

I sank into my sofa, completely forgetting about over friendly and slightly strange Jacob. A few men, or rather boys, introduced themselves as Mike, Tyler and Eric, but I was too breathless to strike a conversation with anyone of them. Besides, they were strictly, college jocks, chess club players or puppy dog types. Definitely not me.

I sank into my seat, eyeing everyone with a critical outlook; I almost felt like a book reviewer or a fashion critic. Mike looked a little too groomed for a boy with neatly spiked hair which must have taken him hours and in contrast, Eric looked too _ungroomed - _greasy hair, acne filled skin and a pungent body odour; I was surprised anyone dared to step in a five metre radius of him! Two girls, who seemed attached at the hip, went round talking to people who were only standing in pairs like them. Jacob chatted away easily with Rosalie, seeming impressed with his own courage to talk to someone so intimidatingly beautiful while Rosalie looked a little preoccupied - probably thinking up of ways to get out of her current situation. Suddenly, she smiled an award winning smile at Jacob and then weaved her way through the people and casually sat on one of the stools with a cup of coffee in her hand. Her eyes were bound to one corner of the room, in admiration, awe and scepticism. I followed her eyes to see the large bodybuilder of a beast, whose counterpart was the Adonis. I chuckled dryly; this is exactly what Rosalie likes, and knowing her, she will get him.

Unwillingly, but perversely, my gaze rested on the beautiful bronze haired man. And unfortunately, his green eyes settled on my brown orbs. There were no words spoken, no physical contact made, yet it felt like a spark of electricity fired inside of me. My heartbeat throbbed while my bones turned to jelly due to the way he looked at me. Mysterious, sexy, interesting. Our silent conversation continued as the world bustled loudly around us, unaware of the electric atmosphere overhead. His thick lashes cast a shadow over his angular cheekbones as he periodically closed his eyes serenely and the let them flutter open again.

This is how the next three speed-dates occurred.

He would stare at me and I would gaze back at him. His eyes would twinkle like crystals while mine ached for more of his perfection. His long slender fingers would carefully curve around his cup, as he would occasionally smile to himself or look up to smile at me. My heart would gear into overdrive and without any action whatsoever, I would become breathless.

The third week, I predicted that there would be a dramatic change; we would proceed on to the next step of our nonexistent relationship.

Taking my hypothesis into account, I dressed up a little more to look attractive, although that was a lost cause, but it never hurt to try. Alice bought me a black skirt with nice tights to match it, which I wore with long suede boots which were also black. I wore a red long sleeved shirt due to the low temperatures and topped it off with another scarf Jasper had picked up for me while shopping with Alice.

This time I raced down the streets on my own in my Alice and I's seldom used car. In my opinion, it was ostentatious and rather over the top; a black Mercedes which Alice's father had gifted her on her twenty first birthday. Foolishly, I had offered to chip in half the funds of the outrageously pricey automobile and claimed fifty percent of it. Walking through the double doors, I found myself feverishly looking around for the familiar reddish-brown hair.

Emily very kindly brought me a cup of steaming coffee which I gratefully took as a diversion from all the introductions and creepy people. My eyes followed some of the potential daters, but all of them paled in comparison to the bronze haired man. The man named Mike was talking to a woman with very curly hair and short of height. She moved her hands around frequently, showing off her blood red manicured nails. After much staring, I realised it was I'm-so-hot Jessica Stanley – Alice's boss!

My realisation got the better of me and I laughed away loudly, forced to bring my cup away from the mouth. My insides shook as I clutched myself. Who knew Jessica was so _popular, _that she had to go to speed dating. I know I was here too, but I was Bella Swan, solely antisocial.

"What's funny?" An amused, velvety voice asked.

I looked up to find bronze haired man, locking his vibrant green eyes with mine, while a delicious crooked smile played on his lips.

I forgot my name and how to breathe in that one second.

"Oh...um nothing" I stuttered and blushed generously, feeling the heat flame up my cheeks.

He nodded serenely, as if acknowledging my lie, as he casually placed a hand on the teak wooden wall opposite me.

"So...are you going to tell me what was so funny?" He asked in his silken voice. I felt utterly ridiculous, becoming putty in this gorgeous man in front of me – and I didn't even know his name!

"Umm, no; it's too embarrassing" I declined and looked away with chagrin.

He pouted, looking like the cutest person I had ever seen in my existence. His lower lip jutted out, while his eyes very conveniently began to shine with what looked like tears.

I was dead.

However, Emily saved me from mortification as she clapped her hands and announced that the session was over and that we'd all be back next week. I did a little victory chant in my head as I picked up my bag and jingly car keys which were accessorized with flashy key rings courtesy of Alice.

Bronze haired man raised his eyebrows in surprise and nodded appreciatively.

"I greatly approve of your ride; but I'd taken you as someone who would drive an antique, to be honest." He smiled.

I stared at him with wide eyes; that was exactly what I would have liked, it was just that Alice and I's tastes didn't mingle completely.

"Yes, I do like antiques – this purchase was a rash thought" I choked out and then hastily left, before this gorgeous man could plague my thoughts any further.

"Can you grace me with your name?" He called across the room.

I hesitated at the door, analysing the pros and cons of telling him. Finally, I turned around slowly, deliberately and smirked widely at him through the people.

"Maybe next time" I grinned playfully and stumbled to my car.

Next time it would be.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: A review would be to me like heroin to a drug addict. And JennCD, is my change of writing style a good or bad thing? :P**

**Chapter Four**

The following week dragged on like a concrete block in the hands of a child. I glanced at the cheap clock on my office wall, on average four times a minute. My mind wasn't focussing on my tasks, and it began to show in my work. Lauren thought this was a perfect opportunity to toss a bouquet of impolite, discouraging and unnecessary words.

"Look, Swan, your work is shit! Get the standard up or else you can kiss this sweet chair goodbye. And work on that fat ass of yours; it's getting bigger each day."

I stared after her open mouthed, utterly hurt and angered. Her behaviour was unprofessional and my ass was _not _getting bigger – she was just jealous!

I took my work home on my laptop to avoid seeing Lauren's snide face again. In my annoyance, I had actually managed to work more than I had in the past two days.

Alice pranced into the living room, looking even cheerier than ever, despite the fact that her wedding wasn't planned until summer, when Charlie, Renee, the Hales and I could _actually _obtain holidays, rather than attending a rushed weekend wedding.

"You're home early. Want to go shopping for the wedding?" Alice offered.

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Ask me again in six months and I might say yes."

Alice made a face and then sank into the sofa, "How was the speed-dating thing?" She asked.

I was quite certain that my blush gave it away. I twisted my torso away from her scrutinizing face and concentrated on the garbled words on my page.

"Meet someone you like?" She teased and the red hue on my cheeks deepened.

"Perhaps" I answered vaguely.

Alice zoomed out of her sofa and stood right in front of me, placing her delicate hands on her hips, projecting the image of a bossy mother, "Tell me, now!" She ordered and snatched my worksheet away.

I sighed; I knew this would happen, and as glad as I was that Alice didn't come with us to embarrass me, I would have rather have her there than to explain all other mushy, and rather humiliating details of the day.

"Well, everyone there was really pleasant" Apart from a few strange college boys, who were _too _nice.

"And then, there were these two latecomers" And cue the wretched blush of mine.

Alice grinned widely and jumped up and down in excitement.

"Then I saw your boss, Jessica Stanley chatting up some college jock, and I laughed my butt off, and bronze haired man, saw me, and asked what was funny, but I didn't tell him because it was embarrassing. The session ended and then he asked my name but I didn't tell him that either." I summarised and looked up to see Alice suffocating with laughter, as she wobbled on one stiletto to another.

"Oh my...word...Jessica...speeding...hahahah!" Alice choked out amidst her giggles. I had to join in with her, replaying another round of my hysterics. The tears strolled down our cheeks as we collapsed onto the floor.

"Next time...get me...a candid photo...front cover baby!" Alice hiccupped and I nodded vehemently; I usually wasn't one for revenge, but this offer seemed too good to pass up on.

"So what was his name? And why were you playing so hard to get, young lady? That isn't you" Alice quizzed.

I frowned; that was a tricky question because even I had no clue as to why I behaved like that. It _really _wasn't like me. After frowning some more, I decided to answer impatient Alice.

"I don't know actually. I just know that he's a really different person from anyone I've ever met. Plus, he's the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Alice, I would absolutely recommend you to check him out but I don't my brother would appreciate it" I grinned.

Alice smiled at me wickedly, "Too bad, you've got me interested, and I _will _check him out!"

It was Friday night, and I was on the high as the weekend was finally here. A complete forty-eight hours without Lauren Mallory or her sugar daddy Mr. Crowley. I felt going out for a change, perhaps sifting through a few New York bars or clubs, but I knew that these things weren't meant for me; I only went due to Alice, who was determined to make me see the wild side of life. Today, Alice was with Jasper, probably cuddling up on their sofa watching a chick-flick or an action movie. Or even planning out their wedding. My interest was piqued by the movie prospect, and so, I dug through our film collection to find Bride Wars, a new movie release which I heard Lauren Mallory gossiping about to Katie Marshall at work.

Just as Anne Hathaway ran through the doors of her best friend's wedding, my doorbell rang loud and clear, scaring the living daylights out of me.

"Aaaarrrrghhh!" I screamed and then promptly fell off the sofa.

I sheathed myself in my favourite grey blanket from College, and crept to the door. After staring through the keyhole for a full thirty seconds, I concluded it was Rosalie and swung the door open.

"Hey!" She greeted me cheerily and waltzed in.

"Someone is in a good mood" I grumbled and resumed my movie.

"Of course, I made more progress in my life today, than ever before" Rose answered optimistically.

"How exactly?" I asked with a raise of my left eyebrow.

"My garage is now in the top 5 garages in New York State! And to top it off, remember those two really hot guys at the speed dating thing?" She stopped to ask me.

I nodded vehemently; who could forget?

"Well the big one is my mystery man!" She squealed and her face went red with the rush of her news. She looked like a twelve year old for a minute; innocent, happy and content.

I blinked once, digesting her information and then squealed with her, "Oh my gosh!"

After a second I asked, "So are you and 'big guy' together?"

Rosalie shook her head infinitesimally, "No, we only just got talking for a while, but I _really _like him already. I'm confident in us" She said with a strange sense of conviction.

My less humble side thought, _just like you were confident with the five hundred other men you've slept with. _Of course, I wasn't telling Rosalie that anytime soon.

"Bella, I know what you're thinking, but this time I really do feel it; it's not just to falsely convince myself." Rosalie explained.

"Okay, well I hope you all the best." I replied, knowing that I couldn't argue with her on her _own _feelings.

Sunday finally arrived and I spent most of it digging through my pile of clothing. Alice was here today, as Jasper was away at a conference in New Hampshire. She and I fretted over my attire, and even just an hour before, we stood with pursed lips at my closet. On one hand, I couldn't wait to see my green eyed eye candy, even though it was daunting that I was so infatuated with him in just a few meetings, but on the other hand, I was really excited - it gave me something to look forward to at the end of the week.

Without knocking or informing us, Rosalie barged into the room, slamming the main door on the way looking fabulous as always. She was sporting a short denim blue skirt with tights and neat little black ankle boots and a purple long sleeved shirt. I turned to glare at her as she expertly sifted through my clothes and tossed a nice pair of black fitted jeans and a red high necked shirt I bought two Christmases ago.

"Hey! I'm the fashion advisor; this is _my _job!" Alice complained as she comically shoved her older sister who had at least, six more inches on her, excluding the heels.

Rosalie smirked at her and then guided me towards the bathroom, where she brushed out the frizz in my hair and applied a little make up. "Is this necessary?" I asked. Rosalie nodded her head vigorously before leaving me there to get changed.

Thirty five minutes later, Rose and I approached the coffee shop, with the adrenaline pulsing through us as our hearts picked up in pace. Entering the shop, my eyes scanned the area for the familiar auburn shock of hair or the candy apple orbs.

My breath came out in a whoosh as soon as I caught sight of the dangerously amazing man who was spread on the couch, his long muscled legs splaying out in front of him, sheathed in navy blue jeans, a white shirt and a grey jacket with black sneakers. His sparkling eyes shone across room as he gestured for me to come over.

"Oh my" I muttered and then walked over to where he was seated.

"Hello" He smiled.

"Heyya" I replied casually and then sat down on the sofa opposite him.

Through my peripheral vision, I noted that a few girls glared at me with envy as Edward made himself even more comfortable in his seat. I too, looked at my situation with surprise; perhaps this was a dream that had got out of control, but I was sure I couldn't conjure up some like this Adonis on my own.

"So, will you tell me your name now?" He asked unintentionally seductively.

I gulped; if he told me to jump off a cliff, I'd do it. His eyes were far too persuasive.

"Bella Swan" I whispered.

And that was all it took – he leaned back in an instant, nestled into his sofa. His eyes were free of the hypnotic look he had before and now, he simply clutched his cup in his long, slender hands. He had got what he wanted from me, and now he didn't have to ooze it out from me. He would periodically look up at me through his thick curtain of lashes.

"And what would be _your _name?" I asked, softly, afraid my voice would crack if I pushed it any further.

"Edward Cullen" He purred.

Delicious. A delicious man with a delicious old fashioned, uncommon name. It suited him perfectly, and in that one instant, it became my favourite name.

We stared at each other again; no words no actions, just looking. His disarrayed hair would occasionally flop into his emerald orbs and he would unconsciously push it away slowly, as if taunting me with his inhumane beauty.

Emily, once again, broke the ice for us and called everyone's attention.

"Alright, today is a very special session because it is pretty much your final one" She informed us.

My heart thumped erratically at the thought of never seeing Edward again. However, maybe it was best that I never did. He was far too influential and if he made such an impact on me in four meetings, then I could only imagine what he'd do to me if we started to meet each other regularly.

"There is a piece of paper in front of you, it is personalised and it says whether or not you can return to our speed dating regime. We have been analysing all of you, to see who has been interacting and socialising and who hasn't. Those who are leaving us today, we wish you luck and would love to have you back next season!" Emily explained while I leapt for my letter, wishing I'd still be allowed to come.

_Dear Bella,_

_I can tell what a lovely person you are, especially with your polite attitude and friendly smiles. However, I am sorry to say that you haven't been speaking to very many people or making substantial progress with someone in particular. I have noticed you paying keen interest in Edward, and I feel that the interest is mutual, but unfortunately, time has run out for you to make up for your lack advancement . I do believe that fate will lead you to your significant other, even though at points it does feel impossible. Good luck with everything and we're sorry to lose you._

_Love, Sam & Emily. _

I instantly looked up at Edward, whose crystal eyes were fixated on the letter in front of them. He looked up slowly, looking almost surprised to see me staring at him. After lowering the piece of paper, he gave me a hint of a mischievous smile. He effortlessly lifted himself off the sofa and strode past me. And for a second I thought he murmured, "Until fate unites us again."

My head hung in disappointment. Although I couldn't doubt Emily and Sam's wise words, I still felt the dissatisfaction of not seeing Edward again. Perhaps he was not my other half, although I did hope he was. Perhaps it was someone else, who I still had yet to meet. Only time would tell.

**A/N: Please Review? **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Unfortunately, my Microsoft Word has expired, leaving me with Wordpad at the moment. Hopefully, the typos can be sustained but until I don't buy another Microsoft pack, I am sorry. The updates may be infrequent due to my finals and moving countries. A review will make me feel better :P Any criticism, flames, suggestions, thumbs up are welcome. Enjoy.

* * *

****Chapter Five**

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Rosalie squealed and jumped up and down on Alice's bed while Alice and I sat on our two beanbags from college. Rugged, worn out and odorous, they were of sentimental value. It was the first time we ever did a job and earned money, which we decided to invest in our blue and pink beanbags, which looked rather black now.

"So, what you're saying is that Mr. Mysterious from the streets was this Emmett guy?" Alice asked sceptically as Rosalie replayed the conversation with Alice.

"Yes!" Rose screamed unnecessarily.

"As in that huge body builder with great biceps at the speed dating session you told me about?" Alice clarified.

Rose nodded once again, a wide smile spilling out on her flushed face, again. This was utterly ridiculous. First, Alice bumped into my brother, instantly connected and was on her way to getting married. Now Rosalie had somehow, coincidentally found the puzzling man who had caught her attention from miles away in a busy street at a speed dating session, and I still hadn't got anywhere! The world was surely out to get me.

"I'm seeing him next week at a club downtown. You two are free to come" Rosalie said.

"Thanks, but no thanks" I replied. I was not in the mood to party at some horny club in such a state. I was sorely let down by the fact that the one person I was close to liking didn't even return the feelings. He didn't even give his phone number or even say a proper goodbye. The only thing I knew was that he was told to leave the sessions too because I heard him telling Jessica, who looked just as annoyed as I felt.

The week slugged by, largely due to Lauren Mallory who was being a bitch ninety nine percent of her waking hours. She had even resorted to slapping her lips on Mr. Crowley's face in my presence. Did she think I was jealous, because I most certainly wasn't. She could keep that sleaze. On Thursday, I was beginning to have hopes that she had given up on abusing me, since she didn't enter me room for a whole three hours! Unfortunately, my hopes were trashed like rubbish when she marched into my camp hole and gave me the most irrelevant job ever. She wanted me to interview members at Julliard on Friday and then write an article on them. Was she mentally incoherent, or plain stupid? Maybe she had some Randomness Disorder.

"Lauren, if you hadn't noticed until yet, I'm an editor, not a news reporter" I snapped at her.

"Fine, I'm sure your termination letter will be typed up by tomorrow morning" She retorted in her irritation nasal voice.

I didn't look at her; instead I snatched the sheets from her hand and hailed a bus to Julliard, college of musical arts. The place was amazing - it felt like the talent was tangible, the inspiration literally oozing out of the hallways, the reception. The music was seething with meaning, and experience. I felt incredibly out of place. A kind woman, who looked about my age named Nezz, greeted me at the reception. She was someone with spunk. Thick Gucci glasses, spiky pink and black hair, fitted black trousers matched with a flattering blouse of the same colour composed her profile. She whizzed around energetically, smiling and laughing despite the problems thrown at her.

"Sorry about all this mess, the other secretary has been on maternity leave" Nezz apologised.

I waved her off, too awed by the institution to take any notice of her cluttered desk.

"We've been expecting you though. Apparently you have to speak to one of the teachers here, and a couple of students - one on scholarship and one paying student. I'll introduce them to you in just a minute. First, we need some caffeine. Coffee!" Nezz yelled happily and handed me a Latte.

"Thanks, Nezz. I really appreciate it" I thanked her fervently.

She grinned and linked her arms with mine as she led me to one of the many practise rooms. Even after just knowing her for a few minutes, I already liked her. The large black door swung around to reveal two students who both looked very talented. One was named Alexandra and the other was Luka. Alexandra ended up being my neighbour who I never knew about - she lived four houses down the road from me and was the scholarship student who was named a violin prodigy at the age of eleven. Luka was here thanks to his Russian father's endless money and had the most comical accent ever. In fact, he looked like an attractive version of Dracula and his Russian accent only added to it.

"Yahh, I juzz knew music wazz my thing ever since I wazz leetal" He'd said to me with a fang filled smile.

I took a few more details of them and then requested Nezz that she take me to one of the teachers. We walked through the insulated hallways, watching people play away at their instruments. When we arrived at the staff room, it was empty.

Nezz looked at me guiltily, "Staff meeting. It goes on forever. Why don't I get you an interview and email it. That'll save you time and the bother. I'll get it to you by tomorrow afternoon" Nezz reasoned.

I was really touched by her helpful gesture. She took on such a responsibility despite her own work and problems.

"Thanks Nezz, you've been great. Here's my mobile number, a way to meet up for coffee and keep in touch"

Nezz smiled at me, and unexpectedly hugged me tightly. "Thanks Bella, you're awesome."

I hugged her back, and made my way to call Rosalie; a night out was definitely in order. Rosalie was more than happy to have me around, even though I wasn't going to barge in on her and this Emmett's date. I was going for the sole purpose of losing my sanity for a night, forgetting about Mallory and Edward and focussing on how to drink alcohol without getting a hangover. It was nearing eight in the evening and I was drinking a cup of coffee for a dose of caffeine when I realised Alice was nowhere in sight. The doorbell rang and I rushed to see Alice, but instead was met by her stunning sister.

"Where's Alice?" I immediately questioned.

"At Jasper's...?" Rosalie replied.

My heart fell; Alice was on her way to permanently move in with Jasper after marriage in just four months, and I was to be left alone in this apartment, which was filled with so many memories. I felt a lump form in my throat.

"Bella, are you okay? Bella honey?" Rosalie asked with concern.

"Alice will move away. I'll be left alone. Nobody. Just me." I choked out.

Her beautiful face softened and she hugged me with comfort, patting my hair.

"It's okay, nobody will leave you" She reassured.

I was not reassured.

"Rose...after Alice moves out, do you want to...move in?" I asked hesitantly, surprised at my sudden question to the last person I would have thought to live with. Euphoria was written all over her face as she danced around the room.

"Of course! I'd love to! Thank you so much Bella!" Rosalie exclaimed. "Thank you Rose, a lot." I smiled.

She winked at me and then said, "Now let's get ready for tonight!"

The club was frightening, in every essence. The lights burnt into the skins of all the hypnotic dancers as the music thumped through the bass speakers and right into our bodies. There was enough space to stand and that was it; if you moved any further, you would collide into someone's shoulder, arm ass, or stomach. Each scream seemed like a whisper and every song was like a mantra. I stood at the entrance, clad in sparkling silver dress, so short it would correctly be classified as a shirt, and black leggings underneath, to emphasise my modesty. Rosalie, however, went all out with a skin tight metallic bottle green halter dress that hit her upper thighs and golden heels to compliment her gold jewellery. Her hair hit her waist with waves and shimmered in the light as did mine which was impeccably straight, thanks to Rose.

The crowd parted, as someone large swam through towards the gate. With just one glance, I knew it was Emmett, and I took this as my cue to leave. I wiggled my way to the bar, while keeping an eye out for the couple. Emmett kissed her deeply, and then wound an arm around her waist, guiding her through the throng of people. My night was passed in seclusion with my only company being the alcohol. Tequila, vodka and Pena Coladas flowed through my bloodstream as the lack of attention soon came. Men, boys and even a few women, danced with me, enjoying the wild Bella who, herself had no idea what came over her.

After my second Sex On The Beach, a loud ruckus erupted from the right hand side of the club.

"No...baby...please understand!" A slurred male pleaded.

"No! Screw you!" A sharp, pained female voice retorted.

I staggered forward and was instantly brought away from my intoxication after I saw it was Rosalie, fighting back tears as she stomped across the club. I hastily joined her side, linking my arm with hers, and lead her towards the bus stop where we could catch a bus home. There were no words needed, since I had witnessed it all myself. I didn't want to humiliate or pain Rosalie any further asking her now, and besides, I wanted her to recount the event in full consciousness. After heaving the teary Rosalie onto Alice's divan, I crashed onto my own bed, letting sleep envelope me.

Saturday morning came, along with a headache, indicating that a hangover was rightfully here. I moaned loudly and blindly rose from my bed, and wobbled towards the medicine counter. After swallowing down two Advil, I drank a litre of water and slumped onto the couch. Surprisingly, Rosalie was curled on the three seating sofa blankly staring at the television.

"You okay, Rose?" I asked tentatively.

"I can't believe it. And to think I had hope Bella!" She yelled, while her voice cracked. I hugged her soothingly and let her vent it all out.

"He has slept with every girl in that club! He's a player. A fucking player. Just like me. I can't say anything that won't be hypocritical. I deserve this, Bella. Karma." Rosalie said hopelessly and then flopped back onto the sofa.

And for once, I agreed with her.

Karma was coming back round to bite us all in the ass.

* * *

A/N: A review? Please :]


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Many you have asked questions, so here are the answers:**

**Q: Are Edward & Emmett brothers?  
A: Yes, they are.**

**Q: Did Emmett tell Rosalie that he slept with all the girls?  
A: No, that was courtesy of a drink bimbo, who we don't know about since this is in Bella POV**

**Q: Why is Emmett a player and evil?  
A: Emmett can never be evil. He is too sweet for that :D**

**Q: Edward's the teacher right?  
A: Okay, fine it was GOING to be Edward, but there is a change in plot :P**

**Q:Where's Edward?  
A: He'll make his entrance, but you have to wait. I don't want this to be typical story. **

**Q: Where am I moving to?  
A: I am moving back to Scotland :D**

**Okay, now I'm not a pedo or anything, but I'd like to know in which countries you all live. :D**

**Sorry about the long A.N. **

**Chapter Six**

Monday mornings couldn't get any worse; I still had to complete the Julliard article despite being an editor, and not a journalist and I had a depressed Rosalie on my hand. My eyes were swollen thanks to my lack of sleep and due to Alice's absence, my outfit was surely suffering.

Just as I logged into my work email account, a message popped up; it was Nezz!

_Hey Bella!_

_Just as I promised, here is your interview with one of our teachers. He's a real awesome guy and I honestly don't know why he's teaching here; probably the fabulous pay he gets! If you have any problems with the attachment, let me know and I'll email it again. Oh, and are you free this Sunday, for brunch? _

_Lots of love, Nezz. :] _

Nezz had improved the outlook of my day – perhaps everyone wasn't as spiteful as Lauren Mallory. I was about to download the attachment, when the devil walked in.

"Bella, where is that Julliard piece? I better have it in two hours!" Lauren snapped at me.

I glared back at her, "Yeah, I'm nearly done"

Her eyes zoned in on me, hardening with hatred as her mouth began to move, "Don't talk to me like that; I don't like it and neither will you. By the way, get this article proofread and corrected as well. You have two hours to do it." She ordered.

My jaw widened; did she think I was a robot, with some sort of magic speed powers?

"You and I both know that's impossible" I countered.

Her perfectly plucked eyebrow rose in question, "Fine, I'll get your termination letter typed up right now"

That did it.

"You know what? Keep your bloody termination letter; I resign! Fuck you, Mallory!" I screamed at her.

She stared at me, obviously not expecting my outburst. I threw all my personal belongings into a cardboard box in the corner and then proceeded to grab my purse and trot to the lift. As I entered the elevator, I yelled, "Expect my resignation letter by the end of the day bitch!"

Wow, that felt good; I should go to anger management classes. Every step of mine had a bounce, which echoed freedom and liberty. I almost felt like a female version of Nelson Mandela.

I burst in to my apartment, the huge box going in first and was surprised to see Alice at home.

"Hey Alice, I resigned!" I greeted her gleefully.

Her tawny eyes widened and a devil smile appeared on her face, "Did you cuss Mallory? Please say yes."

I placed a hand on my heart, feigning shock, "Of course I did!"

Alice hugged me tightly, and said, "I taught you well, young grasshopper"

Only then did I have an epiphany.

"Oh crap, I'm unemployed"

Alice didn't let me have any grief, over the fact that I wasn't earning. She reassured me at least thirty times that I could take all the time I wanted to look for a job that would suit _me. _She even called Jasper over, just to console me.

"Bella, why do you worry so much? I can help you out too" Jasper entered the door and hugged me.

"No, no. I'm not a couch potato" I argued while he placed a large hand on my face to quieten me.

"Shut up Bella and take the money." He ordered and the slipped a roll of notes into my pocket.

My family was all too stubborn.

"So, how is the wedding plans going?" I asked my brother and Alice.

Jasper made a face since he was standing behind the sofa Alice was sitting on while my best friend jumped with joy.

"We're going to find a location tomorrow and perhaps look at a few caterers, and we've also nearly assigned everyone their rightful occupations." She smiled widely while Jasper gagged silently.

"Yeah, Bella, you're Maid of Honour" Jasper smirked.

"But you will share the post – with Rosalie" Alice added.

I grinned and hugged my brother and sister-in-law; they couldn't be better people.

"Thanks you two; you don't know how much this means to me" I said.

"It's okay, but we're still stuck on who the best man will be" Alice pursed her lips.

I laughed, "Why does Jasper not have any friends at all? Can't say I'm surprised, he was never really that popular in school" I teased.

Jasper glared at me, "Actually, I'm between two people who I narrowed down from a long list"

"Touché" I nodded appreciatively at my brother and then proceeded to talk about flowering arrangements with Alice.

As intended, my resignation letter was posted off to New York Publishing House while I lazed around on the sofa for an entire week, doing nothing of consequence. On the next Monday morning, I felt like a proper couch potato, my thighs were beginning to show this.

Rosalie had resorted to staying locked up in her apartment across town for the next ten years. She claimed she was trying to learn her lesson and would not date until she was old and wrinkly, and apparently when she became old and wrinkly, nobody would _want _to date her, so basically, she wouldn't date at all. I had convinced her to come out to a party the last week, but she had vehemently refused, saying she was working on her inner peace, through yoga.

I decided to set myself a mission for the day; to get Rosalie out for some fresh air, although New York air was anything but that. I donned a pair of pale blue jeans and a white t-shirt along with my grey jacket and strode along the wide streets, lifting my head up high so my disposition reverberated confidence and success. Since I didn't have a job, I didn't feel as if I was in any hurry. Deciding to be more eco-friendly, I ditched the bus and went for a stroll through Central Park. The trees bustled softly in the wind, which ran its fingers through the grass. Other New Yorkers ambled along, taking in the greenery just as I was. After leisurely walking through the beautiful park, I found myself on the other side of the city. On the way, I sauntered in and out of shops, hoping to find something interesting as a gift for Rosalie, in order to cheer her up. So far, I wasn't finding anything.

I took a peek into a fancy jewellery shop, but then decided not to since it would look like we were lesbian. I tried looking into the charity shops but they were not of Rose's taste. It was nearing dark, and I felt that I should hurry in order to catch the last bus home safely so I started walking briskly. Unfortunately, I was sidetracked once again by a diner which had a very appetising aroma wafting out through its premises. I found this to be a good enough present for Rosalie; she loved steak and anything Texan.

After giving my order, I was told to wait on the bar stools while they prepared the food. Meanwhile, many other people began frequenting the outlet, bringing noise and rowdiness. Just as the kind waiter came to deliver my order, a huge zapping sound tore through the shop.

We were all drowned in darkness.

There was a surge of clamour and everyone stumbled around to attain a seat and avoid falling flat on the floor. I clung to my food and hoped that the electricity would come soon. A large figure collapsed into the seat beside, and had a distinct male scented perfume emanating from him.

"Aww man! This only happens in New York!" He sighed dramatically and made himself comfortable by putting his feet up onto the little table.

Inconsequent chatter flowed around me, as customers laughed, complained and waited for the electricity to come back.

"So, are you a guy or a girl?" The male asked me, out of boredom.

"A girl" I replied simply.

"What's your name?" He asked. I contemplated my answer; he was a stranger, we were sitting in the dark and I could see no immediate escape. But he sounded very friendly and cheerful. Comic, even.

"Bella, and yours?"

I heard a sharp intake of breath; he looked in my direction, obviously trying to picture my face as he sat up.

"Emmett" He replied.

This time it was my turn to take a sharp breath.

"Why did you just do that?" We both asked in unison and then began to laugh simultaneously.

"You first" I choked out.

"No, you" He argued.

We continued our silly banter until Emmett cleared his throat and looked in my direction again.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" He asked carefully.

My eyes widened but he couldn't see, "Yeah" I whispered. Despite my visibility being at an all time low, I could definitely make out his twinkling devilish smile.

Which reminded me of a certain someone, who I was trying to erase from memory.

Edward.

"You wouldn't happen to be Emmett Cullen?" I teased.

"That's me" He answered gleefully and then sighed.

"What happened?" I prodded carefully.

"Rosalie"

"And I know what you're thinking too" He mumbled

"What?" I challenged.

"Edward"

And too right he was.

* * *

Review, please? :]

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait; my exams just finished and I was celebrating the freedom :D Please tell me how you feel about the chapters, and what you think about the plot so far. I am still undecided so if you have any ideas, I'm all ears. Thanks, and please review. **

**Chapter Seven**

I felt like I owed her something. Whether it was in the form of information or a free ride back home, I would offer it. I also owed her and her best friend a very large apology. Although there was nothing that could ease my guilt, at least a chance of saying sorry might ease up the pain. I gathered my thoughts while she sat beside me gazing into nothing but seeing much more than I ever could, and rocked from side to side in anticipation. Either one of us had to break the ice – and even if I claim to never have lost anything against anyone, this time I was willing to admit defeat; I deserved it.

I tentatively tapped her shoulder and compelled her to look into my eyes, in hopes that she would find every ounce of sincerity, and regret there. Knowing it might sound dramatic, but I truly believe that after that one night, my life had never been the same again.

She nodded in understanding and I took this as my cue to begin. My words, for the majority of time match my thoughts, but are much more superficial. I am known for my laid back personality, charm and sense of humour, but I am not like this all the time. My mind is a completely different world.

"The first time I saw her, I truly learnt the meaning of soul mates. She was, and still is, the most beautiful person on this planet. Everywhere I go, I hope that I might just bump into her, seek her forgiveness and then crush her to me. But, reality is harsh and these fairytales don't happen. I've never, in my twenty four years of life, ever felt the need to impress a woman, or make an effort for one. They are attracted to me just like that, and I have no intentions of sounding cocky. But when she came, I felt that I had to do _something _if not nothing. That night, I knew you were there – she told me and by the sounds of it, you're one of her best friends. We actually had a decent conversation, without her huffing away at my lame blonde jokes. Unfortunately, the night didn't end so well, I am partially to blame-"

She cut me off, waving her pale hand around and shook her head, "Partially to blame? Who else was part of your fiasco?"

"Rosalie; she shouldn't have overreacted but, I suppose she couldn't help it. But really, it was my biggest enemy – alcohol"

"Alcohol?!" She questioned incredulously.

"Well, Bella, seeing as it was a _club _I was drunk" I stated bluntly.

She shrugged, "Well I was kind of hoping for some dramatic villain who was away to steal Rosalie from you" Bella confessed.

"So me, resident cool guy of NY pouring my heart out to you wasn't dramatic enough. Gee, thanks," I replied sarcastically.

"Em, your ego needs a huge deflating" She commented.

I huffed and sank into my seat.

We sat in the lightless room in companionable silence as I let my thoughts drift to Rose; almost as if on cue, the sinking feeling called guilt made itself known in the pit of my stomach. She had caught me in a compromising position not a miniute after I had professed my feelings for her. I felt like a low life piece of crap. I envisioned her broken face in my slurred memories and cringed. She deserved better than that.

"No, she got exactly what she deserved" Bella murmured from beside me.

I turned to look at her – she didn't know what I was thinking, yet she answered my thoughts so clearly.

"How?" I whispered back.

"She was just like you; had every characteristic of a playing heartbreaker. Like they say what goes around, comes around" She sighed.

I suppose, that perversely, that made me feel slightly better, that I wasn't the only one feeling this way, and that Rosalie wasn't completely innocent.

"Rose told me she had a sister, too. What is she like?" I enquired with curiosity.

I could literally _feel _Bella's eyebrows rise.

"Why, so you can bang her up too?" She teased.

I shook my head vehemently, unsure that Bella saw it or not, I answered, "No, only Rosalie has touched my heart. I was just curious; I want to know everything about her" I admitted.

"Her name is Alice Hale, soon to be Alice Swan., since she will marry my brother soon. She's nothing like her sister. Short in height, big in energy and has spiky black hair"

"_Alice?!_" I confirmed disbelievingly

"Uh...yes, why are you so shocked?" Bella's voice called out from the darkness.

"I'm Jasper's Best Man; he and I work on 10th Avenue. He's got a psychologist practice and my gym is two doors down" I explained, while channelling out my feelings of surprise; who knew Jasper's sister's best friend was the girl I madly fell in love with. What a small world.

"You own Gold's gym?!" She asked, shocked, "filthy rich probably" she muttered.

"I heard that, and I agree; I do have more than the average income of Americans" I teased her.

I nodded my head vigorously and then forgot that it was pitch black and so, Bella couldn't see anything.

"I knew you nodded Emmett; I think this short span of time, I have come to know you well" Bella acknowledged and then awkwardly leaned forward to pat my shoulder.

Suddenly, the lights flickered back on it felt like New York was alive again. Cheers erupted from all sides as people revelled in the joy of light, symbolic of hope. I turned to Bella with a grin and crushed her to my large body. She wiggled around; laughter escaping her small lips as she finally admitted defeat and hugged me back.

"Thanks Bella, you don't know how much that conversation means to me" I told her earnestly.

"I'm glad you're much more sentimental than I thought. I always pictured players as heartless folks" She smirked.

"Feisty, you are" I laughed and then we both parted ways, waving.

I had never been open to stalkers, nor had I ever understood their motives. I always had a few back in high school that were usually clingy girls. In fact, as far as I remembered, I hated stalkers, or followers or whatever they referred to themselves as. But, obstinately, I decided to become one myself. My instincts lead me to believe that Bella did not live in this area, and to be honest, I had a gut feeling that she was visiting a certain friend that I had taken a liking to. But that came second to the fact that I was slightly concerned for her well being seeing as it was nine at night and she was a great young woman walking alone on the streets. I silently crept behind Bella, watching everything going on around her. She would often stop to turn around and scrutinize the area. I would squish my obscene body into a small nook or crack and cease to breathe until I was confident she had started to walk. After a few minutes, she was satisfied that nobody was stalking her, and so, I became comfortable and began walking not a few feet behind her.

Suddenly, Bella's head whipped around, with her long mahogany hair flying around her in elaborate waves. I stared at her large brown eyes, smooth pale skin and pink lips, and then realised what had Edward so entranced for the past few months.

"Emmett! Playing stalker are we?" Bella snapped as she eased into step with me.

"Sorry, I was just concerned for your safety" I said guiltily.

"You just want to see where Rose lives" She accused, and then laughed.

I shrugged and smiled at her widely, hoping she'd let me off the hook.

After a few moments of companionable silence, Bella cleared her throat.

"So...how is Edward doing?" She asked hesitantly.

They were _so _into each other, it wasn't even funny. I made a wicked expression.

"He's just as hopeless as you are. Ever since he got kicked out of speed dating, he's a total antisocial wreck. He doesn't even play that bloody irritating piano anymore. He is so quiet, I forget he exists. And it's all because of you" I said cheerfully.

"Me?" Bella asked, her voice raising a few octaves.

"Yes, you. He has no way to contact you and he was too much of a wuss to confront in the sessions we had" I elaborated.

Bella shook her head, as if to banish some thought and make sense of the information I gave her. "But, why did he need to go to speed dating? He's perfection in the rawest form! Girls throw themselves at people like him!" Bella exclaimed.

Damn, did she have it wrong. Edward and women were usually a disaster. Tanya Denali tainted his views on all of the female kind. He was _so _busy trying to treat his woman like an angel, he forgot that she was the devil in disguise who decided to go sleep with some random man from her work. Dirty little bitch she was.

"But Edward isn't like that; he's very sensitive to emotions. None of this playing for him – his heart can't handle it. But he's a really good guy, right to the very core." I unusually praised my younger brother.

Bella's lips pulled up into a smile involuntarily.

"You really like him too, don't you?"

She nodded and a deep red hue coloured her cheeks.

"Someday, somehow, you'll be with him" I vowed, unsure if I would ever prove to be correct.

"Well, here we are Rosalie's house. I wish you luck on your journey to win your love back"

"Thanks Bella. But here, take the keys to my car and drive yourself home; it's a black GMC parked right in front of Jasper's practice on the opposite street" I pulled my keys out.

She began to object when I silenced her with my large hand. "My conscience won't let me leave you alone on the dangerous streets."

Bella sighed and then took the keys, muttering about rich men. I laughed and ruffled her hair.

I looked up at the towering building, which was lathered in mirrors. Every window was a mirror, reflecting the flashing lights of the city. The lifts were large, carpeted and shot up with incredible speed. Rose lived on the 30th floor. Amazing. Bella silently knocked the door and told me to stand on the side, with the steak food that hopefully, Rose and I would eat tonight. The door creaked open and Bella padded into the apartment, cleverly leaving it ajar for me to enter. I tiptoed into the side room, which looked like Rosalie's bedroom. It was a dark blue colour with a white ceiling and was populated with a king sized bed, ornately decorated with wrought iron and two matching side tables. There was a large dresser, littered with makeup accessories and various creams. A few water coloured pictures hung politely on the walls. A loud cough came from the other room; it was Bella. In the little time I had known her, I picked up that she couldn't act and was hopelessly in love with my brother.

I cautiously entered the main living room, which was brighter than the bedroom but more like Alice's taste in terms of decoration. There, sat on the couch, was my object of affection, with her long blonde hair, tied messily into a bun, but still radiating shimmer. Her grey t-shirt and black track pants made her all the sexier. However, her eyes were flat and puffed, signalling a lack of sleep. He skin didn't glow as much as it did on the night of our date. Our eyes connected, and all the guilt and sorrow came crashing down onto me.

"Emmett" She whispered, looking as if she were in a hallucination.

Bella wisely slipped out of the room and I could hear her leaving the flat.

"Rose, baby. I'm so sorry" I murmured as I knelt down to her level and captured her fragile head in my hands.

"Really?" Rose verified.

"Absolutely" I nodded feverishly.

And then I kissed her.

* * *

**Review, please?**

* * *


	8. Author's Note

**A/N: Sorry for those who are my fans, and read this Fanfic, but this is now up for adoption.**

**If anyone wants to continue this story, please review or PM me, and the story is all yours. **

**I don't have any specific plans on how to lead this story, so you can go on about it as you like.**

**If it's not too much to ask, I'd like it if you credited my chapters. Thanks.**

**I may post one other chapter which was already written, although I am not sure.**

**Please reply ASAP.**

**Thanks and I'm so sorry.**

**Maaya. xox**


End file.
